


Despicaply Delicious

by DarkMistressXenon



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Embarrassment, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMistressXenon/pseuds/DarkMistressXenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gru One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despicaply Delicious

"Flamethrower" Dr. Nefario held out his hand, and you grabbed it from the bag, and handed to him.You had become Gru's assisstant a few months back, and working with him had been the best months of your life.In fact, you thought you might even be falling for him. "Monkey Wrench" He said, handing you back the Flamethrower and you handing him the Wrench. You were assisting Dr. Nefario since Gru was out at the moment. You didn't like the Doctor, but you would do anything for Gru, especialy since you were being paid a pretty shiny penny every week. "Alright, it's done." Dr. Nefario sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead.His latest invention was finished. The LOL gun.(sorry, only thing I had at the moment...) The LOL gun made people laugh to death, literally.

As you put the gun and tools away, Gru walked in, rubbing his bright blue eyes. You stopped emmediatly, blushing and dropped the wrench. "So, how did it go?" Dr. Nefario asked Gru. "Still not working..." Gru sighed,sitting down and taking off his scarf. "Hi ________." Gru said, smiling weakly at you. Your breathing stopped fora moment. "H-h-hi Boss...." You studdered. "Are you okay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at you. "Your awful red." You blushed even deeper. Imagine that, Gru, caring about someone. "I'm fine..." You said, bending down and picking up the wrench while he and Dr. Nefario got into conversation about Gru vehicle.

Later That Night

Before you left, Gru's mother invited you and Dr. Nefario to have dinner for the night.Gru simply sighed, and Dr. Nefario smiled and nodded. You didn't say or do anything, making Gru's mother decide for you that you were going to stay. It wasn't hard to start a conversation with Gru's Mother,especialy since she did the talking, while you listened. "And then he ran through the house, screaming and naked!" Gru's mother finished her story on Gru's childhood embarressment. Dr. Nefario burst out laughing with Gru's mom, and you giggled. Gru shot out of his chair, blushing madly. "MOM!!" He whined.He picked up his plate and sighed, still red. "I'm going to eat with the minions..." He said,going to the couch, pushing the switch and going into the lab. "Tsk, Tsk. He's always been touchy about his past....but don't worry dear, he'll be fine." Gru's mom assured you. "Why don't you go eat with him and the minions? Me and Nefario are going to go bowling." She said, grabbing Dr. Nefario's and her plate and taking them to the kitchen. "Um, o-okay..." You said, blushing and gonig into the tube and shooting yourself down to the Lab.

In the Lab

You walked into the lab, but found none of the minions, only Gru sitting at his desk, picking at his corn with his fork.He dropped it when you came in and turned around quickly, facing you. "Oh, it's just you..." He said glumly and picked up his fork again and poked at his carrots. You walked over to him and set your plate down and looked at him. "I'm sorry..." You said. He looked at you, and your eyes met. Blushing you continued to stare back. "For what?" He said. "I-I shouldn't have laughed." You said, feeling guilty. He stood up and did his chuckle. "Don't worry, she tells that one all the time when we have company over, not that that is often." He said, puting his hands on his hips.  
You noticed you were still staring at him and looked atthe ground. "Oh.." You said. Suddenly, you seen Gru stand over you, looking at you with a look you have never seen him wear, but noticed it straight away: Lust. You blushed and began to back away, but he walked towards you, your back hitting the wall. He grabbed your chin and held it firmly. "Gru...?" You wispered, but was interupted by his soft lips meeting yours.   
It was everything you thought it would be...and more. You hesitated, still struck that he did this. His tongue rubbed on your bottom lip, then slid into your mouth, you giving him entrance.He explored every inch of your mouth, moving more roughly now. You moaned in the kiss as he placed his hands on your waist and you placed yours on his chest.He parted for air, and looked you in your sparkling eyes. "I want to make you mine." He said quietly. You didn't do anything, just stared into his lustfull blue eyes.He pulled his hand away from your waist and snapped, the lights shutting off.Only the shine of the buttons on the machinery gave off their faint glow, illuminating your bodies. You felt his hands slide into your shirt, running his slender fingers across your bare skin. It made you shiver and wimper. It felt so good on your body. He brought his lips to your neck, and you felt his wet tongue run across your skin. You gripped his shirt even tighter.You didn't know if you were ready for this, but you wanted it. He unbuttoned your shirt, and your pants hit the ground gently, as did his shirt.He bare skin felt wonderfull against yours. He pulled you closer to him, grabbing your thighs and pulling your legs around his waist, His pants unbottoned and began to slide down his thighs.His fingers rubbed against your panties hard, making you gasp and wimper. you could see his smile in the dark, making you close your eyes. your arms around his neck, and his hands on your thighs, you both slid to the floor, now Gru kneeling in front of you and you sitting on his knees. He bega to kiss your neck, you moaning.

All of a sudden, the lights flickered on, making you both open your eyes wide."OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! IPPAKA!!!!!!!" You heard the familiar voice of the minions. You looked over Gru's shoulder and seen all of them staring, wide eyed and blushing at you and Gru. Gru was blushing uncontrolably, as you were. "IMA, IMA!!!" three of the minions began running to the tube to the living room. Gru gasped and ran after them, setting you down on the floor. "NO, DON'T TELL MOM!!!!!!" He said, trying to pull his pants back around his waist, but they kept slipping out of his hands back to his thighs.  
You pulled Gru's shirt over your body and face, smiling behind it.   
The food lay forgotten on the table, now cold.

FIN


End file.
